


An update

by MadRavenwell



Series: Androids story [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:55:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24233941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadRavenwell/pseuds/MadRavenwell
Summary: A bit of background for my original character (Ravenwell) and just some fluff
Series: Androids story [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750819





	1. Bing: Bing’s update

I stop at Ravenwells doorway and stare at him in awe, watching as his eyes light up and notifications surround him.  
I’ve seen the other Googles have some notifications floating around them on occasion.  
But they don’t use it for a reason.  
It annoys them to no end.  
Every time they’ve had the notifications around them was because they absolutely had too.  
They’ll work on stuff on a floating screen (that’s no problem).  
But even then, they rarely have more than a couple open at a time.  
I remember the last time I had something pop up, that was when I was still at…  
…Wherever I was…  
…Never mind that….  
His eyes wander over the notifications and with a flash of his eyes they disappear.  
I feel the air around me change and I turn to see Blue next to me.  
He glances at me before turning to Ravenwell.  
I turn back to him as well, curious as to what he’s doing.  
He pulls a projected screen from the air.  
Something’s already written on it.  
He hums as he pulls out a stylus from… somewhere.  
I didn’t even know he had a stylus.  
A rectangle is projected in front of him and he smiles and starts to write rapidly on the screen he pulled down.  
In the rectangle a VERY long string of code is appears as he writes it on the screen he’s holding.  
Occasionally he’ll look up to check something in the coding.  
But even then, he’s continuously writing.  
I turn to look at Blue and notice that all the other Googles have appeared and are watching him too.  
Ravenwell’s certainly something I suppose.  
When I look back at Ravenwell I notice he’s apparently finished the coding.  
He’s going on working on something different.  
Still coding… but… different coding.  
Some of the previous notifications pop up and he writes stuff from a couple of them.  
The writing that pops up in the box suddenly starts to change into a different format.  
Names and files pop up, only to minimize and replace long sentences into a word or 2 within seconds.  
I feel breathing on my neck and notice that other people have shoved themselves together so they can see inside as well.  
After a while of writing, another screen appears in front of Ravenwell.  
I watch in awe as smooth lines appear and seem to move as he creates an animation.  
I watch in awe, only notice at the very end what he’s creating.  
He animated my name, created an animation for me!  
He said he would try to make an update, but I didn’t think he would be able too!  
I don’t really know why…but it looks really cool.  
I don’t know everything he’s put in the update so far… but it looks like a lot.  
The animation moves to the rectangle with the other things he’s done.  
After a second of looking at something he writes a line of code and sends the rectangle off.  
He puts the stylus back… to wherever he had it…  
The tablet disappears and he turns towards the door, jumping when he sees us.  
“How long have you guys been here?” He asks cautiously.  
There’s muttering between everyone looking in.  
“…I came after Jameson…”  
“...I came Before Green…”  
“…No, you came after him”  
“…Yeah, you came after me…”  
Everyone’s muttering, no one’s giving a clear answer.


	2. Bing: Ravenwell’s problem

People back off and disappear back to their rooms.  
Not all of them, but most of them…  
Even the Google’s  
All but me… and Will…  
Will doesn’t seem to mind that everyone else has left.  
In fact, he goes into Ravenwells room.  
Ravenwell flinches as Will makes his way towards him.  
“Wasn’t that just magical? I need to see that pen thingy of yours!”  
Ravenwell shakes his head violently, “No!”  
It makes me jump at how harsh and aggravated the word’s said.  
“But I just need to see how it works!” Wilford pleads.  
“It works because of my system… there’s nothing special about it”  
Wilford has pretty much backed Ravenwell into a corner at this point.  
“But isn’t that magic as well? The magic of technology!”  
Wilford (somehow) manages to pull the stylus from Ravenwell.  
Ravenwell jerks and twitches.  
The room becomes covered in writing, top to bottom.  
Desperate writing.  
Handwriting changing in quality.  
Big splotches of black appear.  
He twitches violently as the room fills with noise.  
Children’s screams…  
Voices…  
Random noise…  
Words appearing to follow the noise, writing appears to flash around the room as well.  
Will actually drops the stylus in fear as familiar voices come ringing throughout the room.  
Conversations appear that he shouldn’t be aware of sound through with TONS of notes surrounding them.  
Somewhat stiltedly Ravenwell picks up the stylus, putting it into his chest.  
The room goes back to normal, but Will just looks at Ravenwell… TERRIFIED.  
I can hear someone rushing over and I see a disheveled Red appear next to me.  
“What the FUCK happened?”  
Will looked between the two androids and bolts out the door.  
Red turns to me with pure panic in his eyes, “What happened?”  
I can’t help but just stare at Ravenwell curiously.  
Before I know what’s going on, I’m being DRAGGED by Red to our Lab.  
He eventually lets me go as we walk into the room.  
He huffs and fixes his hair, calming his nerves.  
Blue, Yellow, and Green are working on something when we walk in.  
They turn to us when the door opens (as per usual).


	3. Blue: Bing’s arrived

I stay here for a while before the door creaks open.  
Both of our heads swiveling to the door.  
I hear chuckling as Bing opens the door, “What’re you doing?”  
He closes the door behind him and sits next to me.  
He messes with Ravenwells hair slightly, Ravenwell flinching away from the touch.  
“I’m fine guys…” Ravenwell mutters through the obvious discomfort.  
“You have cut’s down your NECK” I growl out.  
Bing stands up and looks down at us, “I’m going to go drag the rest of our brothers over here… I suggest you think about what you want to tell them.”  
He smirks as he walks away.  
Ravenwell tears his eyes from the door and buries his face into my chest.  
I continue running my hand through his hair and start to hum.  
Thankfully, it seems that Bing got…distracted…and is taking a while to come back.  
And by distracted, I mean he’s taking the longest route possible and isn’t exactly rushing the others out of the lab.  
One of the things I do know about Bing's update is that he’s on our network now.  
Bing messaged me when he left, telling me he won’t rush.  
And I messaged him back with the longest possible route.  
He gave conformation and hasn’t messaged me since.


	4. Blue: The Android brothers

Bing comes back with the Other three trailing behind him.  
The door opens and when they spot us, they instantly sit around us.  
Cooing over our very distressed brother.  
“What’s happened?”  
“You should’ve said something; I would’ve stayed with you.”  
“You okay?”  
Ravenwell’s not responding to any of their voices and’s just shrinking into me.  
After he doesn’t show any signs of responding they all move to leaning on me and each other.  
We’re just laying together and trying to comfort our youngest brother.  
All of us honestly just wanting to have any kind of physical contact with him.  
Bing’s long since been claimed as our brother and now is no different, he’s just as concerned and close to us as we all cuddle up together.  
Then Bing suddenly asks Ravenwell, “Is this about what happened with Will?”  
We all turn to him, our eyes bright with curiosity.  
“What happened?” I ask.  
He sighs, “Will decided to pull the stylus out of Ravenwell… I got dragged away by Red, so I didn’t get a chance to see if he was okay.”  
Red pales at the realization of what he’s done.  
Ravenwell mummers something so soft even I couldn’t hear him.  
Yellow glares at Red while Green tries to get Ravenwells attention.  
I don’t really know what to think so I continue to run my hand through his hair.  
“I didn’t think anything would come from it…” Red mutters.  
I smile at him, “If it DOES have to do with whatever happened it’s still not your fault…it’s Will's”  
He smiles at me and nods before he’s pulled into a hug by Bing.  
I chuckle lightly as I pull him closer.


	5. Blue: Asleep

Red, Green, Ravenwell, and Ollie are all asleep at the second.  
Red and Ollie are cuddling with Bing while Green and Ravenwell are snuggled with me.  
Me and Bing are leaning against each other, it’s one of the few times me and Bing are ‘alone’ together.  
He looks so happy, humming very quietly as he runs his hand through Ollie’s hair.  
It’s…cute…to say the least.  
After a little while he stops, leaning on me more and running a hand through my hair, “You okay?”  
“Of course, I’m just…” sigh, “I feel overwhelmed”  
He adjusts some to face me, cupping my face in his hands and smiling happily, “Look at you, admitting your feelings. You’ve grown so much”  
I blush, pulling my face back.  
“Sorry” Bing mutters, face falling.  
I’m quick to correct him, “No, no, it’s fine. It’s just…”  
“Overwhelmed?” He suggests.  
I chuckle, “Yes, exactly”  
We sit like this for a while, neither of us wanting to go to sleep.  
“I wonder what happened to Ravenwell…he really freaked out when Will asked to see his stylus”  
I turn to face him again, “What even happened?”  
“I honestly don’t know dude. He just…broke. He scared Will…he…scared…”  
Tears well in his eyes and I can instantly finish his sentence for him.  
I pull him closer, rubbing his head, “It’s okay… it’s okay…” I coo.  
He rubs against me, wrapping his spare arm around my neck, “Blue… I’m scared…”  
I sigh, “Don’t be scared, it’ll be okay. I promise. Let’s go to sleep, it’ll all be better tomorrow”  
He nods and snuggles up to me, sighing, “I love you Blue”  
“I love you too”


End file.
